Season 1 (DAD)
|episodes = |preceded_by = |succeeded_by = |writer = EasternSky}} Season 1 is the debut season of Die Another Day. It ran for five episodes, beginning on January 18, 2018 and concluding on January 23, 2018. Plot No Paradise In bright and sunny North Carolina, six teenagers were partying at a local resort. "Crank up that music, Kyron!" Tai shouted. "All right, Tai!" Kyron shouted back. Kyron turned the music up, annoying Olivia. "Ugh, can you please turn the music off?! I'm trying to read," Olivia said. "Listen to her, please. You would not like her when she's angry," Ryan said. Ryan and Olivia were brother and sister. "Aww, man. I really wanted to enjoy myself right now," said Kyron, who turned the music off. "Nice and quiet," Olivia said as she started to read. A 7-year old boy then ran into the pool area. "Cannonball!" Izzy shouted as he leaped into the pool. "Izzy, you got me wet," Tai said. "Sorry, Tai," Izzy said as he swam in the water. "I'm just glad we got the pool area all to ourselves. This place is unusually quiet," Trace said. "There's just not a lot of guests this year," Melissa said. "Boys and girls, you might want to see this," Gerard said as the seven of them walked towards him. Gerard was the owner of the resort and Izzy's father. "This is Jacob Reynolds, reporting live from downtown Raleigh, North Carolina. It appears that the dead have come out of their graves and are going to feast on the living. It's chaos out here as people are running through the streets from the pursuing walking corpses." Jacob says as he reports live from Raleigh. "I've seen enough," Ryan says as he turns the TV off. "Walking corpses, really? This is real life, not science fiction," Tai says. "I don't know, maybe they can be real?" Olivia asked. "Most likely, yes," Trace said. "I'm not believing any of you until I see one of those 'walking corpses' in person," Tai says. Come To Your Senses "I don't think there's such things as walking corpses. I think he's lying," Tai says. "It's most likely real. I don't think news reporters lie about things like that," Melissa says. "The odds of it being fake are 67 to 1," Izzy said. "How are you so smart?" Trace asked. "I'm a boy genius. That doesn't mean I can still be a kid," Izzy answered. "I'm gonna use the bathroom," Tai said. He walks towards the bathroom. "I can't believe that no one's on my side," Tai says. A now reanimated janitor lunges towards him. Tai screams. "What's going on?" Ryan said. "It's Tai," said Kyron. "I'll go deal with it," said Ryan. Ryan runs into the bathroom and finds Tai fighting off the reanimated janitor. "Kill him! KILL HIM!" said Tai. Ryan grabbed a lead pipe and bashed in the janitor's head. "That was a close one," Tai says. "I know," said Ryan. Trace, Kyron, and Gerard walk into the room. "What happened here?" said Gerard. "Gerard, one of your janitors turned into one of those walking corpses and attacked Tai. Luckily, I grabbed the lead pipe that he was working on earlier and I bashed in his head with it," said Ryan. "All right," said Gerard, "If you guys want to jump into the pool you can." Izzy then jumped into the pool followed by everyone else, even Gerard. Fallen "So, there's these walking corpses running around. I can't believe that they're real," said Tai. "Well, Tai, told ya so," said Olivia in a rather mocking tone. "Yeah, and one nearly killed me," said Tai. "It appears that the walking corpses spread an infection that will turn you into one of them. The only way you can kill them is to destroy the brain," Izzy said. "Let's just call them walkers, okay? It's must easier on the tongue, you know?" said Trace. "All right Trace, we'll call them walkers from this point forward," said Ryan. "You guys, Jake's back on," said Kyron. They walked over to the TV and started watching. "This is Jacob Reynolds, and I am here to report that the military have started to bomb various cities and towns to combat the threat of the walking corpses. The towns bombed include Greenville, Charlotte, Durham," said Jacob. Ryan turned off the TV after seeing his hometown's name. "Durham. It's our home. What do you think happened to our parents?" said Ryan. "They're most likely dead," said Gerard. "No. I refuse to believe that. My parents probably escaped. Or are hiding in their basement," said Ryan, denying his parents' perceived deaths. "Sorry, Ryan, there's nothing we can do now but survive," said Gerard. "No. I want to know my parents' fates. Olivia, we're going home," said Ryan. "According to my calculations, they only have a 26% chance of survival," said Izzy. "Never tell me the odds," said Ryan. Ryan and Olivia drive away from the resort hotel in Raleigh towards their hometown of Durham. "Mom? Dad?" Ryan said, desperately searching for his parents. They then come across what remains of their house after the bombing. "Oh my god! NO!" said Ryan and Olivia, who see the burned remains of their parents. They then drive back to the hotel. "They're dead. They're really dead," said Ryan. "That's upsetting to hear," said Kyron. "My daddy and I told you they were dead and you wouldn't listen," said Izzy. Will To Live "It's raining," said Tai. "I know that it is. When will it stop, Izzy?" said Kyron. "Not for another seven hours," Izzy asked. "Great. Where's everyone else," said Kyron. "Downstairs," said Tai. "Let's turn on the TV. Maybe there's something interesting," said Izzy. He then turns on the TV. "Hello. This is Jacob Reynolds," said Jacob. "And this is Monica Robinson," said Monica. "I am going to report that the Military is successfully evacuating civilians across all states. This will bring a happy ending to many...," said Jacob. Several walkers appear on the screen and they devour both Monica and Jacob. Izzy then turns the TV off. "I'm gonna go tell them about this," said Kyron. Kyron, Tai, and Izzy leave the room and head back to the pool area. "Well, did you see that?" said Kyron. "Yeah. The walkers got Jacob," said Ryan. "That's upsetting," said Olivia. "We can't change the past," said Gerard, "but we can affect the future," said Gerard. "Wise words, Gerard." said Tai. Die Another Day "The world just feels so dark," said Melissa. "I know," said Olivia, "We'll just have to deal with it." "I miss my parents and my sister," said Tai, "I wonder if they're all right?" "They're most likely dead," said Kyron, "Like Ryan's parents." "I just want a glimmer of hope in this dark world," said Tai, "I go to sleep every night knowing that my family is still alive. And they miss me so much." At the entrance to the resort, an older woman enters. "Hello? Anyone home?" the woman asked. She walked down the empty hall towards the pool. "Oh. I'm glad that there are people here," said Abigail, "I lost my granddaughter. She was with me and now I have no idea where she is. Can you help me?" "Yes," said Tai. "I will help," said Kyron. "I will," said Ryan. "I'm going," said Izzy. "No way you're going, Izzy," said Gerard, "You'll stay right here." "Aw, man," Izzy said in a very disappointed tone. "And, I'm going," said Olivia. "And that settles it," said Abigail, my granddaughter will be found. They walk out of the hotel and towards Abigail's neighborhood, which was not that far away. "Tori! Tori! Where are you?" Abigail shouted. A walker than appeared, which Tai killed. "Grandma?" said Tori. "Oh my god," said Abigail. Tori then hugged her grandmother. "Do you guys want to stay in the hotel?" said Ryan. "Yes," said Abigail. They walk back towards the hotel. "Is she alive?" said Trace. "Yes," said Abigail. "Hi everybody," said Tori. "Aww, you are so cute," said Melissa. Tori then blushed. Episodes Cast *Ryan Holt *Tai *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Kyron *Olivia Holt *Melissa *Gerard Welch *Abigail Miller *Tori Miller *Jacob Reynolds (Appears on TV Screen) *Monica Robinson (Appears on TV Screen) Deaths *Unnamed janitor (Zombified) *Ryan and Olivia's Father (Confirmed Fate) *Ryan and Olivia's Mother (Confirmed Fate) *Jacob Reynolds (Alive) *Monica Robinson (Alive)